A call center provides a centralized virtual and/or physical location to handle communications with customers. In particular, when a customer has a problem or question for a company, the customer may contact the call center and communicate with an employee who assists the person with the problem or question. The employees of the call center are given various roles, such as agents, supervisors, and directors. The agents of the call center provide the first level of interaction with customers. Agents often follow scripts or are trained in a specific set of rules. Supervisors monitor and evaluate the agents. The call center director manages the end to end operations of the call center.
Customers contact the call center through communication channels, such as phone, chat, and other channels. At the call center side, the communication channels to agents are controlled by various devices. The devices manage the routing and connection of the employees of the call center to the customers.